A Savage Garden
by Raven007
Summary: This is a kinda long story (6 chptrs) that I wrote about my version of Puckworld after the war. It was written some years ago and the grammer and syntax need some work. I keep it up here because I still think it is a good story and one I might redo some
1. Eden Eye

--*Note: This is NOT a story about the Brotherhood of the Blade. The group in this story is named the Blade, however... and though there are a few mentions of the actual 'Brotherhood' in this story, it is not reguarding one that exists anywhere except in my mind. The characters 'Diamond and Truth; belong to Gina, everything else is either mine or Disney's. *--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the icy, bitter wind blew across the deserted Puckoda desert, small columns of snow hung from the deteriorated cacti plants that littered the vast landscape. The weather in Puckoda had been like this for 2 years now blistering in the daylight, freezing cold at night.  
  
Because of Puckoda's weather patterns scientists from all across PuckWorld would gather here to study the animals and now frozen sand dunes. Yet, no one could solve the mysterious weather enigma. Some said it was atmospheric, others said it was from below the ground, or due to the moon phases. In reality no scientist really knew what made the weather change so rapidly from the daylight to the evening hours.  
  
As far as Jericho LeDrake was concerned, no scientist ever would. However, Jericho knew. After all he had helped to make it happen.  
  
Jericho pulled his thick, fur blanket tighter around him and spat into the Frozen wind. He hated the cold almost as much as he hated PuckWorld. As he huddled further into his makeshift shelter of snow he cursed Dragonaus. "Stupid saurian bastard," he sneered as a sneeze escaped his beak, "Wachoo!! The little icy gift you made me leave on puck world is going to give me pneumonia!" Though it was true that he had helped Dragonaus set up the weather-matoniser, 30,000 feet from the surface of PuckWorld, there were times, especially now, that he wished he had told that useless lizard to shove a fresh puck up his ass.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Asked a muffled female voice from deeper inside the cave.  
  
Jericho sighed, "Nobody Dagger, now go back to sleep... we have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever" muttered Dagger from the back of the cave.  
  
Within seconds Jericho heard Daggers breathing become soft, and rhythmic again as she returned to her sound slumber. Jericho smacked his head against the hard snow wall of the shelter in anger. He was enduring this hell for her, he was seeking out the Blade for her, he was going to kill for her. Ruining the drakes moment of anger, a yawn escaped him and for the first time in days Jericho realized how tired he really was. His dark eyes drooped as sleep started to over come him. Damn her for needing his help, and damn him for loving her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaddow eyed the large room with extreme boredom. She was sick of the way things always seemed the same. Sure it was a different place with different gems and different escape routes, but the feeling was the way it had always been. There was no rush anymore, no little twinge of fear that came before the heist. She would do what she had always done, pull her sword, swing down into the main holding room, snatch all the loot she wanted, escape, and move on. That's what would happen, that's what always happened.  
  
The blonde sighed deeply to herself as she trammed down from the ceiling and into the darkness. She had never been caught, and deep down she knew that she probably never would be. As Shaddow landed soundlessly she grimaced, 'that's what happens when you are trained by the best,' the tall, toned duck thought to herself, and Duke L'Orange was by far the best.  
  
With no effort she worked around every alarm system and security measure the small museum had to offer. When she was done loading up her small pouch she glanced around the room. Her gaze fell on a abstract painting of PuckWorld legend, Drake Ducaine. As she continued to look at the brightly colored work an expression of mischief crossed her normally serious face.  
  
Trance-like, Shaddow strode across the museum and grabbed the painting off the wall with no thought to the alarm. She then tucked it under her arm and walked across the hallway. She wondered what Duke would have said about her nabbing a worthless painting. Something like 'that ain't even worth yer time, sweetheart,' she guessed over accentuating his accent in her mind.  
  
Quickly Shaddow opened up the heavy door, and grinning, strolled down the stairs and out into the street. The alarm rang out noisily behind her, as she scampered, painting in hand, far into the darkness. The sirens of the oncoming police cruisers began to grow closer. Effortlessly the blonde hopped a nearby fence and jogged to her sleek black car. As she got in, a smile played at her beak, this was a lot more interesting then a silent robbery.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 miles below the busy streets of New Ducaine Central, lay Oz Carrington. His 6 foot 4 inch frame was sprawled and debilitated, across the large, leather sofa in Blade Head Quarters. His pointed beak moved rhythmically but no sound came out as he watched his big screen television and the news report played out before his unblinking Hazel eyes.  
  
"...The police have no leads thus far in this odd robbery, but Sergeant McDrake is organizing a city wide man hunt." The female news reporter droned on gesturing towards 'Ducaine Center museum' "Several priceless gems and a five thousand dollar painting of PuckWorld legend, Drake Ducaine were among the stolen items..."  
  
There on the screen was the target that Shaddow had gone to hit. Ducaine Center Museum. The building's barred doors were now covered by security officials, and the whole of the structure was surrounded by police and news teams.  
  
'Had she tripped an alarm?' Oz wondered nervously. "Nah, she couldn't 'ave," he said under his breath, "Shaddow don't trip alarms." He continued to stare at the screen smoothing his brown feathers repetitively. When he could no longer handle the stress of his team-mates actions he proceed to get of the couch and pace around the room muttering curse words to himself.  
  
He hated it when Shaddow went on robbery rampages. She could go for days with out checking in with a Blade member. Quickly, Oz reached into his pocket and pulled out his bottle of Pepto-Bismol, undid the cap, brought it to his beak and began to chug it down in large gulps.  
  
"Damn, Ozwald, you gotta cut down."  
  
At the sound of the voice, Oz spit his Pepto all over the main rooms carpeting. Coughing, he turned around and glared at Cole, the Blade's resident smart-ass. "What'd ya' want, Cole?" Oz questioned, wiping off his beak, and replacing the Pepto in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Just to tell you that Shaddows' back, that's all" Cole said smirking. "Figured you'd wanna talk to her or something'."  
  
Oz's eyes narrowed to Hazel slits. With an anger rarely seen, he stormed through the door pushing Cole out of his way.  
  
Smirking, the blue-haired drake squared his shoulders, and cocked an eyebrow. "Remember your blood pressure, Oz," he yelled contemptuously after his leader.  
  
  
  
Duke gazed up at the twinkling, silver stars from his vantage point on the grass outside of the Pond and sighed. He was having a bout of homesickness again, and as he lay there, his mind drifted to thoughts of Puckworld, of the Brotherhood, and everything else he had left behind. Duke imagined his friends and his team of thieves, training and laughing at all the jokes only they knew. He thought of his Quarters, and his weapons, but mostly he thought of his son, Cole. Where was he, what was he doing? Those are things Duke had longed to know since years before he left PuckWorld. The gray drake stretched as he wondered if Cole had become a cop, like he had always wanted to be. Was he happy? Married? Did he ever think of his father..? Quickly Duke shook his head, "not now" he said aloud, "I ain't gonna do dis now."  
  
Quickly, the Drake rolled over and began to fiddle with several small blades of grass, forcing himself to think of what was happening here, on Earth. Although that seemed impossible due to the fact that he had nothing to do here, and his mind was always wandering back to PuckWorld. Not to mention, Duke and the others had a lot more free time on their hands now that they had imprisoned Dragonaus, so Duke spent most of that time playing hockey and thinking about home.  
  
He constantly wondered If the Brotherhood was alright, and who they had put in charge. He also thought about going back to stealing and doing small heists to consume more of his free time until they went home. Fortunately, Grin had made him see that was a bad idea, especially here on Earth. Duke smiled to himself, back on PuckWorld though, that would be different. He would get his old career back, and the Brotherhood of the Blade, that made him feel all good inside.  
  
Duke's revelry was interrupted by the sound of a cat in a nearby tree. Feeling the need for a bathroom break he left his spot on the grass and prepared to head indoors. Slowly he smiled to himself, at least Tanya had the AreoWing prepped for deep space travel. Soon enough they could all go home, then he would be able to find the answers to all his questions...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz had never been as angry at Shaddow as he was now. As the coffee-colored Raptrin stormed down the long, dim hallway, he seethed with unholy rage. Frantically, Oz's mind raced. 'How could she do it again? Why would she throw caution into the wind like that?' Oz had thought that Shaddow's recklessness had ended when Manda died. In fact, Shaddow had sworn that it was the end of her not being a team player, she had lied to him and that pissed Oz off, but more than that he was hurt. Shaddow was one of the people that he trusted the most, and she had deliberately disobeyed him.  
  
As he rounded the corner leading in to the small conference room Oz took a deep cleansing breath. Confronting her in an angry manner wouldn't solve anything, he had to be calm, cool, collected. Clearing his throat he strode into the conference room, saw Shaddow and bellowed, "How the hell could ya'!?!?!?"  
  
The blonde looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "calm, cool, and collected I assume?"  
  
Oz glared at her and folded his arms across his chest. "Explanation, please?"  
  
Shaddow didn't answer him, instead she casually got up from her comfortable leather chair and walked quickly across the room. Bending over, she reached her hand under a heavy black tarp and produced the painting that she had stolen from the museum. With absolute confidence she strode over to Oz and offered the painting for his examination.  
  
Oz stared at the portrait of Drake Ducaine in confusion. Surely this could not be all that Shaddow had taken..? He looked up at her, perplexed.  
  
"It's a painting" she offered calmly.  
  
"Ah know that!" snapped Oz. "But why do YOU have it? Ya' don' even like Drake Ducaine."  
  
A impish smile tugged at the corners of her beak as she spoke. "It seemed more interesting that the usual diamonds and other trinkets I've been stealing. Besides, I don't recall having to explain my actions to you." Shaddow dropped the painting on the hard, marble tiled flooring and went to sit in a near by recliner. Nonchalantly settling herself into the comfy leather chair she asked, "did I make the news?"  
  
At this Oz nearly exploded, "ya' could say that! What'd ya' think ya' were doin'? Do you know what this is gonna do ta our reputation?" His hazel eye met her emerald ones and instantly knew that he had made a mistake.  
  
"*Our* reputation?" Shaddow's voice was hardly above a whisper as she continued. "Don't ever forget your place Oz. Manda created the Blade from nothing, she and the original team gave there sweat, blood, and in the end, their lives for it." Shaddow's face grew momentarily soft as she continued, "you and I are not the Blade, Oz. We are just part of what once was."  
  
Oz knew that she was right about Manda creating the Blade, but he was leader now. Manda had bestowed the Blade to him upon her death bed. He vowed then that it would never die, but Shaddow was talking like it already had. His brow furrowed as he paced across the room trying to convey his feelings to the now stoic woman before him. Though try as he might the right words wouldn't come.  
  
He had planned on telling her how much she had hurt him and he was going to remind her of her broken promise, but it seemed impossible. After a minute his anger subsided, "why, Shad?" he asked sinking into a chair beside her.  
  
Shaddow hung her flaxen head, she never talked to anyone about her thoughts, except for Duke, but with him gone she had no one. She desperately wanted to tell someone what was going on in her mind, especially Oz she trusted him as a leader and respected him as a thief. "It's just that I'm sick of things always being the sa..."  
  
Her sentence was cut off by Crash and Sabastian running into the room carrying a lump.  
  
Instantly, Oz jumped to his feet, "what?" he asked the two panicked drakes.  
  
"It's Tammra," panted Crash as he helped Sabastian lay the large, covered lump on the carpet.  
  
A gasp left Oz's throat as the blanket fell away from the lump on the floor and he was looking into Tammra's bloodied face. Her short, jade hair was caked with dirt and blood, and her normally pristine black feathers seemed an almost tarnished grey. Her once proud body was now an ocean of cuts and gashes.  
  
Sabastian came to stand next to Oz. "It was a Saurian soldier. He ambushed her in a technology raid, she never had a chance. I'm sorry." Sabastian placed a black-gloved hand on Oz's shoulder.  
  
"We couldn't get to her in time…" tears began to form in Crash's blue eyes as the young drake turned away from the body on the floor.  
  
Soundlessly Cole entered the room. He heard the whole conversation, and grief raced through his entire being. Tammra had been his best friend, but more so she had been his lover. He had adored her, worshiped her, loved her. One lone tear fell from his dark eyes and came to rest upon his grey cheek. Someone would pay for this. Someone would die.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No one saw the group of thieves enter the small saurian strong hold. No one saw them kill the 6 saurian guards or set the 50 pounds of explosives. No one even noticed when they dragged one, already beaten Saurian out in to soft moonlight. Oz made sure no one would notice. He was an exceptional leader with mind staggering tactical skills.  
  
The Raptrin had Crash, the Blade's technician, draw up a plan of all of the security of the Saurian compound including guards, doors, and computerized alarms. He then ordered Crash to build explosives, 50 pounds of high powered, electronic mini-bombs.  
  
Next OZ had Sabastian enter the base 2 hours before dark and set up bugs all throughout the building. The small devices told OZ what was going on and what was being said therein. A useful edge in fighting, and stealing.  
  
Shaddow then entered the perimeter 5 minuets after nightfall and readied the areas that were to house the bombs.  
  
Lastly, he, Cole and Crash were to enter the perimeter, lay the explosives and meet up with Sabastian and Shaddow.  
  
After that, thanks to their skills and the bugging devices it was easy for them to find the saurian that had killed Tammra and remove him from the building.  
  
A simple plan that went off without a hitch, at least it would have, if not for Cole. The team had just brought the wounded saurian into the yard of the camp and were preparing to chain him and take him to one of the holding cells in the Blade base.  
  
Cole had tried to keep his calm, but in the end, it was a losing battle. "You killed her," he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
The Saurian's head only bobbed slightly, but a smirk came to his swollen lips showing yellow fangs.  
  
The two males locked eyes, one a grieving drake, the other a monstrous killer.  
  
"She screamed...loudly for me..." muttered the Saurian.  
  
Cole's eyes flashed blood red and with in seconds he had knocked Crash over and was upon the Saurian soldier. The once calm night howled with agonizing screams as Cole killed the Lizard with his bare hands. He ripped through the soldiers flesh and strangled the life from his once living body. In seconds that ticked by like hours, the saurian was dead. Cole had killed him. Without a word to anyone the young, gray drake wiped his hands upon his black uniform and ran from the stronghold.  
  
Oz began to bark orders that the others were only too happy to obey. "Sabastian, close that door, I don't want anyone leaving!"  
  
The tall, masked male only winked and produced 2 katanas, each containing a small, blue button. He pressed the button on one of the swords and it flared to life. Sparks jumped from the blade which grew three inches and became consumed in crackling fire. Sabastian jumped from his position near the saurian body to the door which was in the process of being opened. He kicked it shut then held the door with his foot. Smoothly the skilled thief ran the blade around the door frame heating the metal to melting.  
  
He then pushed the button on the other sword. A soft, white mist curled out from the weapon and began to encircle the sword blade. Quickly he ran the ice sword around the door frame cooling the melted, bubbling metal. In under a 30 seconds he had sealed the door. Sabastian smiled to himself, "a new record."  
  
"Get clear!" yelled a young male voice. Crash had made the last alterations on the explosives from his wrist computer and was preparing to set them off.  
  
"On 20!" Oz yelled back from the middle of 3 saurian soldiers who had made the mistake of attacking him.  
  
"Not a problem," the blonde duck yelled back. He punched a sequence of numbers into the small computer and hit the enter key. After that he turned around and punched a saurian in the gut before it could strangle him. "You guys have got to stop being so predictable."  
  
The lizard glared at him and was about to get up to attack when Crash flicked his arm and produced a dagger from his sleeve. He held the weapon towards the Soldier who laughed and prepared to attack. "Moron," said crash as a beam of yellow light shot from the dagger incinerating the saurian utterly.  
  
The thieves had all heard Oz's command to Crash and they were counting down mentally, each at the same number. When they got to 10, all stopped what they were doing and began to run to the fence. Ever synchronized they hurdled the 15 foot gate and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
The saurian's began to collect themselves and laugh at the retreat of their attackers.  
  
"We showed them but good, eh?" Said one to his commander in a gruff, broken version of English.  
  
The commander was about to respond when he heard a loud 'click' come from behind him. Slowly he turned around to face the glowing explosive attached to the wall.  
  
"Run for..." The commander never got a chance to finish the order for at that second, the saurian army base exploded into a billion pieces.  
  
  
  
The two watched the explosion from a near by roof top. They had not seen the group enter the complex but new who they were, the Blade.  
  
"Impressive" said the woman to her companion, "that must have been done by the one called Crash."  
  
The male looked up at her from his crouched position. He slowly stood and adjusted his trench coat, "you impress easy, Dagger."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and smoothed her long purple hair, "get a grip, Jericho. Their good, you know that as well as I do."  
  
He said nothing, only thought 'why do you care so much about them, Dagger?' Had he asked her she would have laughed at him and said he was being an idiot. But he knew better, there was something she was not telling him and Jericho wanted to know what it was.  
  
Dagger turned to leave then cocked her head to the side. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
She smiled, "Then it is time to find the Blade..." 


	2. Reckoning

Power. Dark. Electrifying. Seductive. It poured from the hands of the magi like lightning from the skies. It engulfed her, yet it seemed to yield in her presence. She was merely a silhouette against the blinding, white and crackling blue energy that flowed from her, yet she was so much more.  
  
Dagger's Amethyst colored hair billowed all around her as her powers worked their magic. They buzzed and snapped charging the midnight air with wild, dangerous forces. She closed her eyes tighter and attempted to focus harder on the task at hand. She was hunting. Looking for the lair of the criminal group called the Blade. Dagger focused on them. Their energies, their strength. Hypnotically the magic wove through the sky. Strong. Focused. Deadly.  
  
It felt the clouds and searched the air for it's commanding mistress. Then as if pulled by an unseen rope the power surged back from the sky. It withdrew from the air and sucked itself back into Dagger's slender hands till she could hold no more. Subsequently it began to wither away like mist till only fragments remained. Then there was nothing.  
  
The young magi sunk to the ground, exhausted. The spell was over, the power gone to silently fester in her soul once more. She had not done a spell like that in quite a few years. Dagger was proud of her control over the power, and she was glad she was still alive.  
  
A shadow loomed over her. Slowly the duck lifted her head to see who was intruding on her in this moment of pride. Concerned black eyes stared down into her wild, yet tired violet ones. Softly she smiled. Jericho.  
  
The tall male knelt down beside her, a look of curiosity and worry on his handsome face. He had never seen Dagger use that much power before. Moreover, her power had never felt like that before. Even from a block away he had felt the spell's energy. It had tugged at his soul and screamed through his mind like a banshee. Jericho had been forced to take cover in a nearby shack just keep his sanity. He had felt her power and it had scared him to death. Though he was not afraid for himself, he was afraid for Dagger.  
  
"I...found them," she said slowly getting to her feet.  
  
Jericho was instantly next to her, helping her up from the ground. Cradling her in his hard, trench coat covered arms. "Where?" He whispered.  
  
"They are nearly a mile below the city, in a secret base." She allotted herself only a few moments to linger in Jericho's Gentle grasp before taking a step out from him and standing on her own. She had to learn to be stronger in magic and she was not going to learn that wrapped in the arms of her best friend  
  
.  
  
Jericho replaced the look of concern that was written on his face with a look of stern, anger. It was not that he was angry right now, simply that the look was so used to going on his face that it naturally fell there. Besides he couldn't be showing emotions, that would make him look weak. Right now weak was the last thing he needed to be. "So now what? Do you want us to charge down there and get our bloody heads blown off?" His voice held no anger. The question came in a very matter of fact tone.  
  
Dagger smiled, "if that is what you really want to do. I was thinking of something that involves a little less danger to us."  
  
Jericho only grunted. He hated it when Dagger was patronizing to him.  
  
Softly she stepped towards him and placed her hand on his chest. Cocking her head to one side and smiling gently, Dagger looked earnestly at her friend. "I'm sorry Jericho, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Jericho's heart began to flutter. It happened whenever She touched him like that. He desperately wanted to touch her. Kiss her. Feel her body and know that he did for her what she did to him. All he had to do was touch her!  
  
Quickly he pulled away and turned to face the twinkling lights of the near by New Ducaine Central. He couldn't do it. 'I'm a fool' he thought to himself. His emotions were running like wildfire, surging through his blood. He took a deep breath in. He had to control them. Quickly he muttered, "whatever, don't worry about it."  
  
Dagger sighed. She wished he would tell her what was wrong with him, but she knew there was no point in asking.  
  
"What's you're plan, Dag?" Jericho asked turning back to face her.  
  
"Well, I suggest that we call them. Now that we know where they are that should be easy enough."  
  
Jericho was perplexed. "How...?"  
  
Dagger laughed, "my power didn't just find there location Jerri. I also have the signal of their communicators." She placed her hands on her slender hips. Dagger was very proud of herself.  
  
Jericho stared at her, open mouthed. "I don't even want to know Dag. Let's go find a computer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crash sighed. He was getting nowhere locating Cole. He had been in his lab for over 4 hours attempting to locate the thief. First he had tried his communicator. Nothing. Then he had attempted to trace his Credit cards. Useless. Lastly he had tried to hunt down his DNA in a city wide search. Squat. Another thing that upset him was the fact that his DNA modulator was broken. Finding Cole had been it's first test, and needless to say, it flunked.  
  
Truthfully Crash couldn't blame Cole for leaving, after all Tammra and Cole had been involved and now she was gone. Even a scientific mind like Crash's knew that had to hurt. Lazily, he spun around in his large chair thinking of ways to find Cole and how to get the DNA modulator working. As he turned Crash looked longingly at the room surrounding him. It was his laboratory, given to him when he joined the Blade. The room was made entirely out of computer terminals, valves and switches. There was more technology in this large, metallic room then there was in most of the PuckWorld army. The 15 year-old sighed, all this and he couldn't get on lousy invention to work or find one, lone, duck. Slowly he stopped spinning.  
  
"Problems kid?"  
  
Crash attempted to stand up from his chair to confront the owner of the voice. As he did, vertigo set in, the room began to spin and, rather quickly, Crash found himself plopped on the floor squarely on his rear. Pain ran through his young, slender body. Momentarily forgetting the voice Crash wiggled around to ensure nothing was broken. Satisfied that his ass and his pride were both safe he began to stand up.  
  
It was then that the blonde remembered the voice. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and reached for his wrist communicator. As he did so he happened to look towards the door, here he found Sabastian leaning on the wall watching him with mild interest.  
  
Crash didn't know it but underneath the mask the Sabastian wore he was smiling. Truthfully Sabastian was nearly to the point of dropping on to the floor and laughing till he peed himself. However, the Ivory colored mallard, refrained from doing so, guessing that action would cause Crash and his dignity to go running from the Blade never to return.  
  
"Uh...yeah, I mean no. No problems at all." Crash was glad Sabastian didn't laugh, he couldn't have taken that type of stress at the moment.  
  
"Good to hear, kid, good to hear." Sabastian walked further into the room and planted himself on a small stool in near a buzzing computer. "Anyway," he continued "I'm just here to tell you that Oz wants to see you. Group meeting or something."  
  
Crash walked over to asilver wall and pushed a small red button. Half of the lights in the room turned off and the buzzing from the computer silenced. "Alright then, shall we?"  
  
Sabastian got up and walked out the door with Crash trailing along behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...So we're at an understandin' then?" Oz asked. There were several head nods and a few murmurs. He was addressing the members of the Blade, 45 of them at least. Among the missing were Sabastian, Crash and Cole, though he knew the whereabouts of the first two.  
  
As soon as the main team had returned from the raid on the Saurian's base he had arranged a group meeting. Everyone had been ordered to attend. Oz had a few things to inform them of, one was Tammra's death, the other was Saurians. There was a multitude of Saurian thieves ravaging PuckWorld almost more than before. Oz had gathered the group together to not only put out a warning, but also to put out hits on anyone of the scaly lizards that interfered with Blade business.  
  
The Blade didn't get to be a multi-billion dollar organization by allowing the lizards run the show. Plus now that Tammra had been murdered, it was personal.  
  
Oz glanced up just as Sabastian and Crash entered the large conference room and took seats near the back.  
  
"To recap, the lizards go down the second they get to close, n' the memorials' at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon." Oz sat back in his seat and tried to make himself look business like and at ease. He had to be the picture of confidence, he was the leader and his team counted on him to be strong.  
  
Shaddow stood up and continued from where Oz left off. She seemed the essence of confidence and authority. "One more thing before you all go." She walked to stand in front of the small painting of Drake Ducaine that now hung in the spacious executive style room. "There is now a vacancy in the Blade, 2 in fact."  
  
Gasps resounded through out the room. The members of the team had expected to hear of 1 position open, though they thought that it would not be mentioned until after the funeral. But 2? This could only mean one thing.  
  
Shaddow waited for silence then continued, "Tammra's place and Manda's place have become vacant in the last month. We will fill them with in the week. I want you all to start thinking about worthy candidates, the Blade is officially looking for applicants."  
  
It was then that Oz's communicator began to bleep. He quickly pushed the black button on the front and spoke quietly into the comlink. "Cole, where the hell are ya'?"  
  
"I don't know who Cole is, but by the accent I will bet you're Oz..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duke felt like a new drake as he stood upon the chilled soil of PuckWorld. He hadn't felt this good since he had left the planet. Sure quite a bit had changed since he had gone off chasing Dragonas all over hell and back, but he was home now, and he could start putting his life back together.  
  
He raised his gray head and sniffed the air of his home world. His smile grew, lighting up his face. At last. Home. He had spent so many nights dreaming about this very moment and now it was here. The dark thief was positively giddy!  
  
Behind him a loud 'clang' filled the air. Duke spun on his heal and came face to face with the nose of the AreoWing.  
  
Duke had told the others that he was going to go find a spot that seemed safe to park the massive craft. At least until they could contact the special forces and tell them that they were back. Now it seemed the crew on ship had grown board waiting for the thief and decided to do a little scouting of their own.  
  
'Aw well,' thought Duke turning back around and focusing on the freeway, 'this spot seems as safe as any.' As he focused on the distant road his vision snapped to the small, dark building just passed it. He swore that he had seen a flash of lightning coming from somewhere near the structure. The drake was about to walk over and take a closer look when a voice cut into his concentration.  
  
"Are you planning on helping, or are you just going to take in the scenery?" Wild Wing looked down at Duke from his perch atop the AreoWing. Though his voice was sarcastic, Duke knew that Wild Wing was just as happy to be home as he was.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Duke pulled his newly acquired bow staff from its pouch upon his back and vaulted to the roof of the large ship. Ease and skill rippled from his every muscle as he landed. Whatever the lightning was, if it had been there at all, let someone else handle it. He was home now. That was all that mattered  
  
Wild Wing only looked at Duke and smirked, "when you're done, we need to unload the… uh… trash..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chains rattled noisily against the thick metal wall. Darkness was everywhere in the small, square cell. This was the bottom of the Mighty Duck's ship, the AeroWing, a place were prisoners were meant to be kept. Held until they were to be taken where they needed to go. Normally, prisoners who had graced this area of the ship, were glad to leave it when their time came. Most of them, that is. But most of them were not going where Saurian high lord Dragonas was destined to end up.  
  
Dragonas was none too pleased with the situation at hand. He had a lot of time to think on the long journey back from earth. In that time the lizard had come to a conclusion, as his daughter often used to say, this sucked slag!  
  
He had lost his advisor Wraith to a mortal wound and was forced to leave the magi's corpse on earth. Then his best fighter, Siege and the shape shifting Chameleon were sent back to dimensional limbo with little hope of return. Not to mention that he had failed to destroy the Earth, PuckWorld, or anything else but his own pride. These were the worst and most humiliating things that he could remember having happened to him, except that is, for his defeat at the hands of the Mighty Ducks.  
  
For years the Saurian high lord had believed that a duck was a meal, served with a nice honey glaze. He had lived by that thought, and enjoyed the mental image of eating the ducks of PuckWorld. Some with cream sauces, some with B.B.Q. After all they were only meals right? The lizard had enjoyed that rationalization. It made him almost happy and it had made the agonizing years in dimensional limbo almost tolerable. That and knowing that one day he would have is revenge on the wretched race of ducks that had imprisoned him and his brothers so long ago. But that was all over now.  
  
Here he was. Him. Dragonas! A powerful Saurian high lord, technological wizard, chained, shackled and imprisoned by an entree. By those useless, miscreant mallards! He would not let them get away with this, oh no. They would suffer, all of them, if he survived. His head slumped back against the cool, dark metal. The high lord never imagined that he would think the thought that suddenly flowed through his head but, nonetheless, there it was. 'I miss Earth,' Dragonas thought irritably. 


	3. The World I know

Shaddow hated her life. No. Shaddow hated Oz. No. Shaddow wanted to see Oz hung. Yes, that was much better she thought to herself as she drove down the freeway. What the hell was wrong with that mallard anyway? She was positively livid! How dare Oz order her out on some sort of wild goose chase like she had nothing better to do with her time. It was her day to train and Oz had just up and told her to pack it up, hop in the car and check out the Com call he had received in a meeting. Who the hell did he think she was, his secretary?  
  
"I need you to do this for me Shaddow," Oz had told her after the meeting.  
  
She had only scowled at him and folded her arms across her chest. "I have other things I need to do, Oz. Why not just send one of the lowers?"  
  
He continued to sit in the chair, all business. "You know I can't do that, I need someone I can trust."  
  
Shaddow had glowered at him.  
  
Oz told her that he assumed the short call that was coming form out side New Ducaine Central was only a prank, but just to be sure he was wanted to send someone out. Shaddow knew little about what the call had entailed, save that someone knew who they were, where they were and what they were doing.  
  
Oz had assumed special forces or maybe even the Brotherhood of the Blade. Shaddow had thought it was a couple of ducks who were very clever but at the same time amazingly stupid. She doubted that the enemies or the competition would call them at home. When she attempted to point that out to Oz he only sighed and told her to go anyway.  
  
'He must have enjoyed sending me off like that as payment for the whole painting thing. Well to hell with him!' The duck thought angrily, as she sped up nearing the 200 mile an hour mark. Shaddow took a long cleansing breath and tried to calm down. Maybe the call would pan out and would do more then just kill an afternoon.  
  
"Uh, if it's not too much trouble, could we slow down a little?"  
  
Shaddow nearly jumped out of her feathers. She looked to her right and stared blankly at the dark haired duck sitting in the passenger seat. She had been so mad at Oz she had forgotten that she had agreed to take Truth with her. "Oh, yeah, sorry." Shaddow slowed the sleek, black vehicle to 150 miles per hour and smiled at the woman beside her.  
  
Oz thought that she may need a medic for this particular mission, just in case, and had suggested she take the Truth, the Blades resident healing priestess with her.  
  
Glad that she was offered Truth instead of Crash she readily accepted. Though Personally Shaddow was glad to have Truth aboard. Not only was it good to have a healer around but Shaddow enjoyed Truth's company and found her quiet nature very soothing. In fact she went so far as to say, she liked Truth, which was not an honor many ducks were bestowed with. Shaddow then remembered her other passenger, "how are you doing back there?"  
  
"Fine, a little cramped but...not too bad" Diamond answered from the cars small backseat. He was attempting to entangle his long legs from the large black knapsack full of weapons Shaddow had tossed in there before they left the complex.  
  
"Good, good" replied Shaddow, grinning at Truth then focusing on the road again.  
  
Truth rolled her eyes a bit but decided against say anything. She mainly knew Shaddow by reputation. Reckless. Dangerous. 2nd in command. Shaddow was not known among the Blade for her personality, more for her harshness in battle and her thieving abilities. Still, Truth decided she was going to make an effort to get to know her. The raven haired duck hated to be misjudged herself and she was not going to do that to Shaddow. She would make conversation.  
  
"So...this is a very lovely car, is it yours?"  
  
Shaddow fiddled with the radio attempting to find a good station that did not broadcast military news.  
  
"Yes it is, I bought it after my last heist, $200,000.00, and well worth it."  
  
Diamond dropped the knapsack that he had finally been able to grab onto in the back seat, his pale feathers seeming to go even whiter. He attempted to choke out a sentence, "...you make... *that* much!?"  
  
Shaddow laughed a soft, bubbling sound. "No, I put the other $150,000.00 in stocks."  
  
Diamond fought the urge to pass out in the small back seat.  
  
Truth cocked her head to the side and looked at Shaddow who winked at her and continued adjusting the radio.  
  
Truth was not sure whether to believe the woman or not. It seemed like a lot of money, then again the Blade's lair alone must be worth well over $1,000,000.00, plus Shaddow was also vice president of the Blades legitimate face company 'BriceCorp.' Seeing as BriceCorp dealt with over 40 planets in this and other solar systems… maybe Shaddow's finances were justified.  
  
As Truth continued to gaze out the window, thinking, a feeling began to grip the corners of her soul. It was a feeling of danger and phenomenal powers. It seemed to bore into her being and pound away at the very core of her spirit. "Stop!" she yelled.  
  
Shaddow skidded the car to a halt.  
  
"What is it?" Diamond questioned frantically of his wife, from the back seat.  
  
"I...I...someone is hurting, that is all I can say." With those vague words she jumped from the car and began to run across the road and into a dark, condemned, building.  
  
Diamond managed to untangle himself from the small vehicle, and jumped out of the car after her, pulling his sword, "Wait, Truth..." he called. But it was too late, the priestess had disappeared into the dark, vastness of the ominous building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Truth blinked her eyes against the darkness. She had no idea what had possessed her to leave Diamond and Shaddow behind and run into the building. It seemed as though something was pulling her. Some sort of power, though what kind the priestess couldn't tell. She had also felt pain, a deep, agonizing hurt that came from the depths of someone's essence.  
  
Slowly her eyes began to adjust to the bleakness and she could make out the details of the large structure. A Few tables lay upturned and broken, and several old, dusty bottles lay scattered upon the dingy floor. To her left she could make out a long bar with a shattered mirror behind it, though Truth guessed that there had not been drinking in this place for sometime.  
  
Slowly she walked forward attempting to locate whoever was in pain. Just when she thought the task was impossible she began to feel it again, softer this time. It was almost a gentle tugging as though someone's soul were sobbing. The feeling was coming from upstairs.  
  
Truth was about to run up the old stair case when a hand closed over her shoulder. The woman turned to face Diamond.  
  
The drake had an expression or worry on his handsome face. "Truth..?" He asked uneasily, "what's going on?"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief at having diamond there, Truth smiled softly. The drake's presence always made her feel better. "I felt a power, it seemed to pull me in here." She then gestured up to the stairs, "and I felt pain."  
  
That was all Diamond needed to hear. He pulled his weapon just incase they encountered trouble and the two then proceeded up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the landing they saw what Truth had felt. A angelic, female duck was suspended in mid air, her long purple hair flowing out behind her. It looked as though she was just floating there, hovering on a gentle wind. He eyes were closed and her silver colored feathers glowed coldly, lighting up the small area. The woman's arms were held out to her sides and her back was slightly arched. Though there was an expression or peace on her face, Truth could feel the pain in her heart.  
  
"...What in the name of Ducaine..?" Diamond breathed out the words while staring in awe at the woman.  
  
Truth gasped as she quickly realized just what they were dealing with, "a Magi!" The healer had only heard legends about the Magi. In her order, legend said that the Magi were no more, and that in a time before Drake Ducaine, the Magi had been absorbed into the soil and ice of PuckWorld. That was well over 400 years ago. But now hovering in front of her was one of them! A being with true command over magic and power.  
  
Diamond looked at Truth. "What's a Magi?"  
  
"They are a race, thought dead. They can do true, real magic's and hear the soul of the planet."  
  
"Like you're healing?"  
  
Truth smiled, "kind of, yes. We have to get her down."  
  
Diamond and Truth cautiously stepped forward. Truth didn't know why she felt this urgency, but she knew they had to get to the woman before it was to late. Slowly she reached out her hand.  
  
"Don't touch her!" A tall drake in a long, black coat leaped between Truth and the Magi. His guns were drawn and aimed at Diamond and Truth. "One move and you both go down, Blade or otherwise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaddow watched to two enter the building in wonderment. She had never seen Diamond move so quickly as when he was chasing after Truth. As the tall thief folded her arms across her chest she wondered what it was like to have love like that. 'No matter', she thought, 'no point in dwelling on things like that.'  
  
The blonde was about to run after Diamond and Truth when she noticed a strong glint coming from across the freeway. She turned towards the glinting and tapped her necklace. Instantly a black visor appeared in front of her emerald eyes. She tapped her necklace again and activated the 'zoom' feature on her visor. The close up view of what was making the glinting came into view with amazing accuracy.  
  
It was a large green, white, and burgundy space ship of sorts. The ship was parked behind the rubble of what used to be an outpost store. Milling around the ship were ducks. Four ducks to be exact. It seemed that they were unloading supplies from the vehicle.  
  
Shaddow smirked as one of the ducks, a blond male, tripped over his own two feet and landed square on his beak. They didn't look like criminals, or for that matter, anything that belonged on PuckWorld. Figuring that Diamond and truth could handle themselves for a little while, Shaddow decided to go investigate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaddow eyed the group with interest. The blonde female looked familiar, but Shaddow couldn't place where she knew her from. It had been easy for Shaddow to locate a good hiding place amongst the outposts rubble and ravage and with in a few minuets she had jogged across the sparsely decorated landscape and planted herself comfortably amid some bricks and building wreckage. Though she couldn't hear anything she could see much better from here.  
  
The ducks had hockey gear, and just about everything else, though she wondered why they would need hockey gear in one of the hottest places on PuckWorld. Lazily she leaned on a boulder as she watched.  
  
The mallards were beginning to lose Shaddow's interest when something caught her attention. There was a large, gray hockey bag laying on the ground next to the aircraft. It seemed very familiar to Shaddow, and it nagged at her. She continued to stare at the large sack pondering over its owner when something came to her mind. The contents of the bag would surely tell her who the owner was.  
  
With unsurpassed agility, Shaddow crept forward, inching towards the bag. She was a mere 10 feet away from it when she heard something that made her eyes go wide and her body chill.  
  
"Wild Wing, I really hate at' tell ya' this but I left my bag outside." The voice came from inside the ship.  
  
Shaddow was in awe, it couldn't be. But that voice, that accent.  
  
A gray head poked out from the roof hatch of the ship and Duke L'Orange surfaced and hopped to the ground.  
  
Shaddow stood up and spoke a word she had not uttered in over a year, "Duke..?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diamond and Truth remained frozen in their places as the drake stood protectively in front of the Magi. Diamond's grip tightened on his sword. The second the Drake made a move towards Truth he would be ready to spring. Diamond would allow no harm to come to his wife, even at the risk of his own life.  
  
"Please." The word seemed to shatter the stillness in the air. Diamond and the drake both looked to Truth, for the word had come from her throat. "Please, drake, I am a healer, let me help her."  
  
Jericho was unsure. He wanted to trust this woman, there was something about her, but he didn't want any harm to come to Dagger. "I don't know that, now do I?"  
  
Truth could tell the situation was getting more desperate. This man obviously wanted to protect the Magi, but how could she convince him that she was here to help. "No, you don't know that, but perhaps I can prove it. Diamond, will you help me?"  
  
Diamond nodded, he trusted his wife. "Yeah, what do you need, love?"  
  
"Please make a small cut in your finger so that I may heal it."  
  
Diamond had to aid his wife in this way many times and was prepared.  
  
Jericho watched in disbelief as the one called Diamond lowered his sword to his index finger and sliced carefully along it. Deep red blood oozed from the wound as the healer walked over to her husband.  
  
Truth placed his finger in her hands and gently began to sing. The beautiful melody wafted through the building as her voice rose in song. A faint, blue light glowed from her hands and then, she stopped and released Diamonds hand.  
  
Diamond held his hand up for inspection. The cut had healed.  
  
  
  
Jericho lowed his weapons and moved to the side, "can you help her?"  
  
"I will try."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duke stood motionless in front of Shaddow. He had many words flashing through his head, but his beak refused to work. She was beautiful. Her honey colored hair blew around her in the warm, gentle wind framing her exemplary body and soft ivory feathers. Her face held confusion and wonderment. She was a vision against the near desert background that played out behind her. He was held by her Emerald-green eyes, unable to move.  
  
"Duke, it is you… isn't it?" He voice was soft, curious.  
  
Duke gathered himself as best he could and tried to speak. "Uh, Shaddow, how've you been, sweetheart?"  
  
The blondes face filled with rage as she glared at Duke. That was it? That was all he had to say to her? Shaddow's hand was lightning fast as it struck his beak. Without giving him a chance to react she turned on her heal and ran back to her car.  
  
Duke brought out emotions in Shaddow that she had not felt in a long time, emotions she tried to keep hidden. She was not going to let him see the effect that he had on her. "Come to the Blade," she yelled "Truth and her husband are there. I am sure Truth wants to see you, that is if you are not to busy with the 'Brotherhood'!"  
  
Duke looked after her in astonishment. What had he said? Why was she bringing up the Brotherhood of the Blade? At least he had the consolation of knowing where his sister Truth was, though at this point he wondered if even she could explain things to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dagger lay upon a soft feather bed in the headquarters of the Blade. Jericho had told her of the healer that had saved her and that the Blade had come to the old, condemned bar. He had asked her what had happened with her spell, and she told him that She had been trying to conjure a crystal ball so that they might watch some Television. But the spell had other ideas. It had wanted power. It had attempted to reach into the very soul of the woman who had tried to control it and to take her over. Dagger had stopped it, barely. She had closed off her mind to her power and nearly killed herself in the process, but that had been enough to contain the energy, this time.  
  
Dagger's power was growing stronger just as the oracle said that it would. She was becoming more powerful, but in exchange her power was becoming more independent, more alive. A risk she was willing to take, but how much longer before she could not control her magic? Dagger closed her eyes, she was not going to think about it now. Instead she was going to focus on what Jericho had said to her. He also told her that they were up for membership in the Blade. Excellent. Being a member of the Blade was perfect. Through the Blade she would be able to find what she needed, and take the only thing that could save her life. The crystal of Xerix, from the Lair of the Magi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duke walked towards the entrance of the Blade. He was not sure what he would find after his time away. He knew that his cousin Manda was dead, and that there were new people to meet. He also knew that he still could exercise he right to be leader if need be, though he didn't want that, he would have rather led the Brotherhood… But that would come later.  
  
As Duke entered the secret code into the large stone door, he sighed. Duke was sick of the way things were always the same. Sure it was a different heist and a different group, but the feeling was the way it had always been. There was no rush anymore, no little twinge of fear that came before entering Blade Head Quarters. He would do what he had always done. Enter, be welcome, start commanding, get rich, and move on. That's what would happen, that's what always happened.  
  
Duke walked through the door to find 10 swords pointed the his throat.  
  
A tall, southern Raptrin lowered his sword and spoke. "Ya' should remember ME from the Brotherhood. Incase ya' don't, Ah'm Oz, leader a' the Blade, now. Lets get a few things straight, L'Orange, yer're welcome here only 'cause yer're a friend a' Shaddow's and Truth's, there ain't no way n' hell yer're ever commanding' here, n' if yer're in, yer're in fer life. Understand?"  
  
Duke stood motionless, speechless. This was not the Blade he remembered, and the rules had obviously changed. "Easy kid…" Weighing his options in seconds, Duke took a deep breath in. The Brotherhood had been his home, but Shaddow was no longer there, plus if Falcone had been willing to stab him in the back for leaving the organization… who else was ready to do the same thing. Not to mention that Truth.  
  
Taking a sharp breath in, Duke looked directly into Oz's face and grinned darkly. "Oh, I'm in kid… I'm in." 


	4. Trial By Fire

The Test  
  
Jericho lay silently in the darkness. Why? The handsome drake questioned himself. Why am I here? He knew the answer though, knew it all too well. Dagger was the reason he was here, in this small, cold cell awaiting judgment. She had wanted this, wanted the Blade so badly she could taste it and now they were here.  
  
It had only been 2 days since they had come from the outskirts of New Ducaine Central to this place, miles below only hell knew where. But in that time, Jericho had grown to hate this place. He hated the way they treated him as if he were less than a duck. So far all he had been given was water, a little food, and the Saurian treatment.  
  
Jericho sighed. Now he and Dagger were supposed to take some type of test to prove their loyalty to the Blade, and to prove their skills. He hated being tested, as far as he was concerned the Blade could go away and die and leave him and Dagger alone. But no, *she* wouldn't want it that way.  
  
The male rolled over, attempting to get comfortable on the rock solid bed the thieving organization had provided. No such luck. "This sucks" he muttered under his breath. He still had no idea why Dagger had wanted to join this group so much, but lately there was a lot about Dagger he didn't understand. Her attitude, her reasoning, her powers. Oh gods, but the strength of her powers! Jericho had never felt anything like it, or saw anything like it. It was as if her power was alive and not a part of her, but trying to take her over. Jericho desperately wondered where Dagger had found that kind of power in the few years that they had been apart. At first he thought it was with the Mystic, the ancient clan of Magi that Dagger had been forced to go with, but after her powers took control of her in that old building, Jericho thought differently.  
  
The Mystic had never had power like that, Dagger had told him so. The mystic were earth based and their powers existed in the planet and the strength of PuckWorld itself. That was not what he and felt leaping from Dagger's body and holding her soul prisoner. No, this was more. But what?  
  
Jericho's thoughts were interrupted by a quick rapping at the door. "Yeah," he answered wearily.  
  
The door opened slightly and a large duck allowed himself entry into blackened room. Bright light streamed from the door illuminating the barren room. "I'm Sabastian," the large drake introduced himself. "I've come to take you for your test, get up."  
  
Jericho scowled and rose from the lumpy mattress. He grabbed his long trench coat from the foot of the bed. "You know something..?" Jericho said angrily approaching Sabastian. "You can all kiss my ass."  
  
Sabastian turned and headed out the door, "don't flatter yourself feo."  
  
"What the hell is 'feo'?" Jericho's tongue tripped awkwardly over the heavily accented word.  
  
Sabastian only smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dagger smiled as Jericho entered the small metallic training room. She was glad to see him. Her gaze then went to the tall drake who had brought him in. He was one of the most attractive males she had ever seen. He was very muscled, and dressed in a tight, black type of uniform that screamed ninja. The drakes face, from the eyes down, was covered in a dark, metallic mask, though it seemed so thin and even flexed a bit when he moved. His voice spoke through the mask clearly, as though he wasn't wearing one at all.  
  
The Magi began to wonder what he looked like out of the mask, or his uniform for that matter. A soft blush began to spread out over her silver feathers as her mind undressed him. Realizing that the two males were staring at her, she quickly turned away.  
  
Jericho walked over to stand next to the Purple haired Magi. "Nervous?" he asked.  
  
Dagger looked up at him and smiled confidently. "No way," she said quietly, "this is not even a problem. We'll pass the test no sweat, and be 'in' by tomorrow."  
  
Jericho smiled down at Dagger. It was true that he did not feel her confidence, but he had faith in their abilities. They had fought many things together, and he knew that they had whatever the Blade needed as far as skills were concerned. Loyalty though, that seemed to be becoming another matter all together...  
  
Sabastian walked over to the far wall and muttered a command that neither Dagger nor Jericho was able to hear. Instantly the wall disappeared and a large shelf of weapons took it's place. There were swords of every make and model, staffs, guns and several other unidentified, deadly weapons. Sabastian effortlessly lifted a two handed bastard sword and tossed it to Jericho.  
  
The shorter male nearly toppled over as the weight of the weapon hit him square in the chest. "You bloody..." he growled.  
  
"You'll need that to fight with, feo." Sabastian spoke in such a relaxed tone that it nearly caused Jericho to run over to him and shove the sword through his chest. He would have too but a frosty look from Dagger silenced the drake's temper.  
  
"You on the other hand are a magic user aren't you?" Sabastian asked walking over to Dagger and stopping directly in front of her.  
  
"I...yes, I am." She stammered embarrassed, lowering her eyes.  
  
Sabastian placed his finger under her beak and raised her head so she could look into his eyes. "My people have a great respect for magic users, bonito. You should be proud of your powers."  
  
Dagger's breath nearly caught in her throat, and butterflies began to make a home in her stomach. She had never met a drake who made her feel this way before. She said the only thing she could think of, "b...bonito? That means beautiful, doesn't it?"  
  
As Sabastian continued to hold her face in his strong hands, he smiled. "You know the language or my tribe, I'm impressed."  
  
"Well I..."  
  
Jericho cut her off, "are we gonna do this stupid test or not!?"  
  
Sabastian tossed Dagger a small knife and then walked out of the room. The sliding metal door closed silently behind him.  
  
Jericho clenched his teeth. What was the matter with Dagger? She was blushing and acting like a giddy school girl. He lowered his eyes. So that is what she wanted, a man like Sabastian. Jericho sneered at the floor, glad he had not told Dagger how he felt. She would have only laughed at him.  
  
"I guess this is it," she said excitedly grabbing Jericho's hand.  
  
He yanked it away and gripped his sword, "whatever" he muttered.  
  
It was then that the room went dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jericho felt the tension in his sword as he sliced through another soldier. Three more of the PuckWorld special forces lay dead at his feet. Gutted. Slashed. Destroyed. It was self defense. They had come rushing at him, though he didn't remember why. All he knew for sure was that he was in a military base and they wanted him dead. That was all the motivation the drake needed.  
  
He spied a long dim hallway to his left, kicked the dead body off of his sword and bolted for the hall. It would be a quick run, he could dodge bullets and weapons well. Two special forces dove at him with lightning speed. Instinctively he lowered his body to the ground and slid past them and to his desired destination.  
  
Quickly he stood and began to tear down the long stretch to the other side of the building. Why was he here? The question kept nagging at him as he ran further down the corridor.  
  
Several doors stood. Locked. Jericho knew how military bases worked and guessed that they were offices. Not that it mattered, he didn't care. He had one objective and that was to get out of the building, not go routing through someone's desk like a common thief.  
  
Bullets passed by him as he moved to the left, then the right narrowly escaping each well placed shot. They were good. He was better. The bastard sword began to get heavy in his hand and he thought about throwing it. It was pointless to have such a weapon in a place like this. He wondered where he got it from.  
  
Bright light filled his eyes as he emerged out of the hall and into a well lit, board room. There Jericho saw Dagger. She was standing upon a large wooden table shooting small lightning bolts at those stupid enough to attack her. When she saw him she jumped off of the table and landed soundlessly at his feet.  
  
"Where?" he asked  
  
She only shrugged and shot a large fire ball down the hall incinerating Jericho's pursuers. Screams floated in the air as flesh and feathers burned, then there was nothing. They were alone.  
  
"I think we're cornered, Jerri" Dagger said breathlessly.  
  
Jericho took a quick look around the room and noticed that there were only two ways out of the large enclosure. The one he entered through and the one he guessed Dagger had come through. "Now what?" he asked.  
  
Dagger spied a small loose tile on the ceiling and pointed upwards. "I guess we can go up."  
  
Though shocked, Jericho was not about to question Dagger. He nodded and placed his sword into the massive scabbard that was on his back.  
  
Dagger placed her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had to be focused if her spell was going to work. Silently she commanded the power that lived deep within her soul and deep with in the earth of PuckWorld itself.  
  
A purple aura began to surround the two ducks as Dagger continued her magic. She suddenly got a feeling of urgency and mentally told Jericho to take out his sword. He did just that as four guards rushed through the door. They seemed momentarily dazed at the workings of the young Magi. Though that did not last long. The trio drew their weapons and headed for Dagger and Jericho.  
  
With new found strength, Jericho lifted the massive weapon and slashed at one of the guards. The sword ripped through his flesh like paper, and crimson liquid began to gush from the guards now wounded neck. He never had a chance to scream though, for at that moment the sword made another swing and lopped off the short drakes head.  
  
Hissing and crackling began to come from Jericho and Dagger as they lifted off the ground and up towards the roof. Power blasted at the two remaining guards leaving them frozen as the two intruders continued to rise. Large, green tiles fell from the roof and shattered upon the gray colored floor.  
  
Faster and faster did the two ascend through the roof and into the darkness of the now visible night sky. But the power that coursed through the Magi was not yet complete.  
  
Flashes engulfed the two ducks and instantly they sped far away from the military base and into the cool night air of PuckWorld.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hands pulled annoyingly at Dagger's waist. She tried to push them away for they kept bothering her. She was determine to sleep and the hands constantly took her away from the peace of her dreams. Again the hands grabbed at her waist, this time though they succeeded and Dagger was hoisted into a pair of arms. She was being bumped back and forth and was uncomfortable. She did not care for this bumping at all. Dagger desperately wished to go back to the warm substance that she had been laying on only moments ago. These hands, though, were having none of it.  
  
Consciousness began to drag her back into the world, though, she stubbornly refused. Her head hurt and her throat was raw. Her body ached. She was not aware of where she was but she knew that it must be some type of dream. At least she thought it was a dream. No not a dream, it was her power.  
  
Her back again became warm as she felt herself being lowered on to the warm ground. The warmth comforted her, but a part of her longed for the arms that she had been in moments ago. There she felt remarkably safe.  
  
The sound of birds caught Dagger's attention as her body and mind became more and more aware. The sent of water filled her nostrils. The soft, warm ground below her also started to develop texture.  
  
Suddenly she felt cold splashes of water on her face. Dagger shook her head from side to side, then coughed. More splashes followed the first few and soon she was fighting to open her eyes. So blurred at first was her vision that she thought she might have gone blind, it began to clear in seconds, though. As her sight cleared she focused on a clear, star filled, midnight sky.  
  
Sabastian was kneeling above her splashing her with water from a small pond. Where in the name of Ducaine was she?  
  
Dagger fought with herself and began to sit up. As she did so she noticed her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a lush desert oasis, there was a small inlet of palm trees surrounding a pond and a few patches of lush grass. "How..?" Dagger looked up at Sabastian confusion written on her young face.  
  
He smiled. He wore no mask and looked positively mind blowing. "It was you're power, bonito, it brought you here to me."  
  
Dagger sighed and began to enjoy her surroundings and the company of Sabastian. Sure there were questions that she needed answers for, but those could wait.  
  
It was an hour later and in the middle of a drink of water when he asked her the question. It seemed to come from nowhere. "Run away with me, bonito. We can get a large house and share all of our secrets, what do you say, hummm?" He placed his sculpted arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
Daggers mind whirled at the thought of sharing secrets with the handsome drake beside her. She snuggled into him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I can't afford a large house," she giggled, "can you?"  
  
"Not yet," he smiled a wicked smile, "but I will be able too soon enough."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He lounged back and rested his weight on his elbows. "The Blade. I'm going to sell their secrets."  
  
Dagger choked as her eyes widened, "you're what!?"  
  
"Yes, then we can have our, large house."  
  
It hit her like a magnum load square between the eyes. He was going to sell out the Blade! He couldn't! She needed them to get the crystal of Xerix! Suddenly something gripped her, it was a feeling of eeriness, like she had with the Mystic. Something was wrong, very wrong. But what?  
  
Sabastian leaned towards her and lifted her shocked face towards his. "No worries bonito, nothing will happen to you. I'll be there to protect you." He nearly placed his beak on hers when she pulled away so quickly it knocked him off balance.  
  
Jericho! He was the one who swore to always protect her! The military base. The test. It all came flowing into her mind. "No!" She screamed, "I wont let you!" Her power was exhausted so she grabbed the knife from it's position in her belt. She had to find Jericho. In a feat of agility she ran at Sabastian who leaped out of the way with startling speed. She was so tired but sheer will kept the Magi going.  
  
As she spun around she found herself incased in strong arms. Though not as big as the ones before they were twice as comforting.  
  
Slowly the night sky melted away to reveal the metallic walls of the room training room. The knife clattered to the ground as she looked up and gazed into Jericho's face. Her panic subsided. It was only the test. None of it was real, though how it had all happened she didn't know.  
  
"You're O.K. now Dagger," Jericho said calmly. The test is over. He saw her confused look and continued. "I came out of it before you did. It was all mentally enhanced, they pumped a gas into the room, we blacked out. It was all in the mind."  
  
"So you saw my test?"  
  
Jericho shook his head, shaking his messy chestnut spiked hair. "Only the first bit. I came to after you took us out of the base."  
  
Dagger sighed in relief. It was over, she was alive. She hugged Jericho, though he didn't hug back as tightly as he usually did. She thought about asking him what was wrong but decided that she could do that later. All that mattered now was that it was over. But the question was, did they pass?  
  
  
  
  
  
The ceremony was small but at the same time full of energy. All the members of the Blade watched as Dagger and Jericho took the oath and were given uniforms. They were each assigned a trainer to teach them in the ways of the Blade. Dagger was given Truth. Jericho, much to his annoyance, received Sabastian.  
  
The two never got to talk much until a few days after everything had died down. Even then Jericho was not the way he used to be. He had seen how Dagger acted towards Sabastian, and he had hated it. Jericho figured that he was too close to Dagger, that she should not have the power to hurt him the way she did. But that was of little matter at the moment.  
  
Jericho grabbed the large bastard sword that he and chosen as his weapon and threw on his leather jacket. He was going out to get some training time in, and as much as he hated being stuck in the Blade… he was looking forward to the rewards, and to the future. 


	5. Myopic State Of Mind

Cole didn't cry at the funeral. He had not shed one single tear since Tammra died. It was not that there was anything wrong with crying, he just thought that there was no need. He had killed the Saurian slime that murdered her. He ripped him apart with his own hands and served justice as best that he could. The young drake new that he had to be satisfied with that.  
  
Still he missed her terribly. He knew now though, that he hadn't loved her, not as deeply as he once assumed he did. Cole was afraid that he would never be able to fully love a female the way he wanted to.  
  
He sighed deeply, that fear had come from watching his mother cry every night. She had loved his father, Duke, with her whole heart and soul, even more than she loved herself. Duke was a wanted criminal, it hadn't mattered to her. Duke was 7 years younger than her, she didn't care. All she wanted to do was love him, but he had left. Gone in the night, just as he had come to Cole's mother so many years before.  
  
Duke had told Cole's mother Emma, that there would never be a commitment. He was a criminal and that is what he wanted. Emma didn't care about that, she had loved Duke from the moment she had set eyes on him. The two were only together for a month before Duke left. When Cole was born, he never knew his father, but saw the pain in his mothers eyes and the love in her heart every time she thought of him.  
  
Cole never wanted to end up like that, alone, scared, confused. He was too young, too strong, to end up in love the way his mother was. These thoughts flew through his head as he walked through the gates of the cemetery to his motorcycle.  
  
At least he thought that after Tammra died he could put the past behind him. But even that couldn't happen because his father was here, with the Blade. Cole growled as he thought of Duke. He had no right to be here or to be breathing.  
  
Cole started the engine of large, black, bike and released the kick stand. He was not going to stand for it! He was going to talk to Oz and demand that Duke be thrown out on his ass or executed at knife point. Cole's anger grew, he truly hated his father.  
  
Cole revved the motor as he drove down the small, leaf covered road heading to New Ducaine Central. Duke would pay for what he did to his mother and that Cole was positively sure of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duke sat comfortably in the large and lavish bedroom that belonged to Shaddow. He loved it in her quarters for her decorating tastes nearly matched his own, though she was more into the color black than he was.  
  
The soft light from the tall, thin lamps in the corners of the room reflected off the hard wood flooring and many oval mirrors. Black shapes played across the ebony, silk comforter that was upon her king sized bed causing the bedding to appear almost alive. Upon the high, spacious walls lived abstract paintings by some of PuckWorld's finest artists and ethnic burgundy throw rugs accented the massive floor.  
  
Duke sighed and adjusted his sprawled out position upon one of the rooms 2 black leather recliners. He was happy in this room and though that it was much nicer tan her quarters at the Brotherhood.  
  
"So you're back are you?" Shaddow continued sharpening the large sword in her lap as she spoke to the gray male. She was situated in a black beanbag chair near the fireplace.  
  
Duke smiled, "yeah, you could say that."  
  
She never looked at him, never even acknowledged his presence except to ask him short and impersonal questions. "So, L'Orange, why aren't you at the Brotherhood of the Blade? Did you forget your keys to their headquarters?"  
  
Duke had been expecting a comment like this. He had known the stunning female long enough to anticipate most of the insulting things that could come his way. He was waiting for her to throw the Brotherhood in his face. "I go where I wanna be, sweetheart."  
  
"A very L'Orange answer," her voice held anger and bitterness.  
  
Duke rose from his spot in the recliner and walked towards Shaddow. He knew that the fight the two of them had the day he accidentally ended up on Earth was hostile but he never thought it would have effected her like this. "Sweetheart," Duke extended his hand and placed it on her shoulder, 'I'm...sorry." the words sounded foreign to him, as though they had never left his beak before.  
  
Shaddow ripped his hand from her shoulder and rose to a standing position. Slowly she turned to face him. "Sorry!?" she spat, "You're sorry!?" She tossed her long honey colored hair over her shoulder and glared at Duke. "Do you have any idea what you said to me before you left, L'Orange?"  
  
Duke took a step back. He had said a lot of things to her that night that he didn't mean, "I..."  
  
"You," seethed Shaddow, "said I was a second rate thief and fighter, Duke." Her fists clenched and unclenched as she venomously spoke, "you also said that training me was a huge mistake!" Her eyes flashed angrily.  
  
Duke was taken aback. He never thought she took those things to heart! It was anger that propelled him to say those words, anger at the fact she would not go with him and Canard. He hadn't really meant them at all!  
  
Quickly Shaddow drew up her rapier and assumed attack position. Before Duke realized what was going on she delivered a mighty kick to his mid section, sending him sprawling on the hard wood floor. "Was that second rate, Duke?"  
  
"Look," he choked out between breaths, "I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Oh," she said sarcastically, "you didn't mean it, I see." The sarcasm in her voice was gone when she spoke again, "rule number 3, L'Orange, never say what you don't mean, it could get you killed!" She advanced upon her former teacher, rage seething from her every feature.  
  
Shaddow lunged, however, this time Duke was ready for her. He caught her waist in mid air and slammed her into the ground. He then placed his hand in the middle of her back and in a second he threw his weight over her, held her arms behind her back and had her pinned. "Rule 2, Shaddow," he whispered harshly to her "don't fight in anger, you wont win."  
  
Shaddow growled in indignation and attempted to raise herself off of the ground. It was no use, she had been careless and Duke had her pinned. Normally she would have called for their training to be over, but this was no training sequence. "Damn you, Duke!" she yelled. She opened her mouth to call him every dirty name in the book, but instead something else escaped, unbidden from her throat. "I can't believe you left." The words were soft, barely above a whisper, but they were all Duke needed to hear.  
  
He lifted himself off of Shaddow and lay down beside her on the ground. "I'm sorry, kid."  
  
She continued to lay there, not sure of what to do or say. In a moment she rolled onto her side and looked at Duke through lowered lashes. "About me being second class, did you mean it?"  
  
The drake shook his head, "no kiddo, I didn't." He then wrapped his arms around his student and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, Shaddow, so very sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crash, Cole, Oz and Diamond were gathered in the meeting room discussing the Duke situation.  
  
"He CAN'T stay here Oz!!"  
  
Crash and Diamond looked at each other in confusion. Neither had any idea why Cole was ranting like an idiot. Crash for one didn't mind Duke and Diamond knew that Duke was Truth's brother so that put him in Diamond's good book.  
  
"Cole...sit down would ya'?" Oz rubbed his temples and spoke in a tired voice. Cole had been in here raving for a half hour and it was starting to wear on his nerves.  
  
"I'm not gonna sit down until I get a little freakin' respect!" Cole was bellowing and nearly jumping around like a kangaroo. He was amazed that Oz wasn't on his side in this.  
  
"Duke has rights, Cole, y'all gotta accept that." Oz was so tired his accent was getting stronger and his nerves were growing thinner. After the funeral he had taken a few members of the Blade on a small heist to clear everyone's heads. Before that he had been planning the memorial. Oz had not slept in 36 hours and his patients were at an end.  
  
"Rights?!?!"  
  
Diamond spoke up, "Truth and Shaddow both speak for him, Kid, that has gotta say something."  
  
"Yeah," Cole said angrily, "that they both need their heads examined!"  
  
Diamond stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "pardon?" He was very protective of his wife, Truth and would not tolerate any negativity that had to do with her.  
  
Cole sighed and slumped into a near by chair, "sorry Diamond, that's not what I meant. You know I like Truth."  
  
Diamond smiled and sat back down, "don't worry about it."  
  
"Cole, man, what is it about Duke that bugs you so much?" Crash sat forward in his seat eager to find out the answer.  
  
He wanted to tell them, he really did. Cole hated keeping things from his friends, but he could not tell them this. He was ashamed of Duke being his dad, and the thought of saying it out loud made his feathers crawl. Cole knew that there was no way Duke would be forced out of the Blade if he didn't tell the truth or at least a good lie and right now his mind was running on empty. "I just don't trust him, that's all" muttered Cole.  
  
Crash didn't believe that for a second, he had known Cole for 2 years and he could tell when the drake was lying, but he didn't press the issue. If Cole wanted to tell him he would.  
  
"Ah'll keep a note a' it, but it ain't grounds fer killin' the poor bastard" said Oz wearily. The Blade's leader rose to leave, "it that's it, Ah'm heading at' bed." Not waiting for a response Oz walked out the door and closed it tightly behind him.  
  
Cole fiddled with the zipper to his leather jacket lost in thought when he felt eyes on him. He looked up and noticed the two males in the room looking at him mischievously. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Crash smiled, "I bet a little robbery will make you feel better dude."  
  
Cole leaned back in his chair, "where?"  
  
"How does a Saurian outpost grab you, kid?" Diamond asked, standing.  
  
Cole grinned a little, "lets do it." 


	6. The Quick And The Damned

The night was one of the darkest the vast and frozen desert had ever seen. It was the kind of darkness that crept into your bones and held you in a bitter, frightening embrace. As the icy wind swirled about the frozen sands of the Puckoda desert the blackness only seemed to deepen. Not a creature would be out on a night like this thought Bartak, smiling to himself. No one would be stupid enough. The tall, crimson Saurian sighed and leaned against his massive metal gun. He was very glad of this fact, though he would never let that fact slip to his comrades. That would make him appear weak, and the last thing the Saurian wanted to seem was weak. They killed for less than that in the armies lately. And Bartak wanted to live, and to keep his newly acquired position as main guard of this outpost.  
  
The lizard adjusted his position slightly causing his heavy armor to rattle against the stone wall of the outpost. It was going to be a boring night though, with no one to talk to the hours would drag by. But - he consoled himself - there were more important things going on here than his boredom. There were important guests in the compound below him. Dignitaries and generals, and though Bartak didn't know why, he was certain that something big was a foot for the Saurian empire.  
  
Yes, surveillance was impossible on a dark night like this, but for the 3 drakes who were crouched on the frozen hill, direct sight didn't matter.  
  
"Can you get a reading on it?" Cole asked the blond drake next to him.  
  
Crash raised his head and focused his attention on Cole. "You're not serious are you?" The blond sighed and shook his head, "haven't you learned yet, there isn't a system in existence that I can't get by." Crash then went back to typing on his wrist com.  
  
Cole smirked, "well excuse me all to hell."  
  
Crash's wrist communicator made a faint bleeping sound, then a soft buzz. He looked up at the 2 males with him, an evil look crossing his young face, "we're in."  
  
Diamond, Crash, and Cole made their way down the steep embankment towards the outpost. They were going to attempt to make a raid on the small Saurian camp and remove a few lizards from the gene pool. All 3 were looking forward to a little stress relief, not to mention some useful Saurian supplies and a little action.  
  
They covered the ground between them and the outpost in no time and soon were situated near the large stonewall that surrounded the Saurian camp. The chilled air blew through their feathers, but none noticed. Their adrenaline was pumping far too high for the cold to make a difference.  
  
The ducks operated in perfect stealth. One taking point, another cracking the alarms and security features, and the last brining up the rear. Pure clock work. They had done many raids like this before, mostly for fun. Even on a black night like this, Saurian outposts were hardly much of a challenge. After the war, the lizards had become sloppy, and were lacking in class or any real high technology. So when the alarm blared shrilly from out of no where it surprised all 3 of the mallards.  
  
They were in the process of a sneaky entrance, and just about to open one of the unguarded doors when the sound rang out across the night sky. Loud. Grating. Their cover was blown.  
  
"How the hel..." Diamond never got a chance to finish his sentence, for at that moment 20 massive Saurian guards and soldiers burst forth from the door. A very tall, crimson lizard pulled out his massive gun and prepared to fire.  
  
  
  
They had been gone way too long. It had been 6 days and Diamond, Crash and Cole were no where to be found. Of course that didn't mean anyone stopped looking. Blade members were picking PuckWorld clean looking for their teammates. They had gone through every cop-shop and crime organization in existence and come up short.  
  
The remaining options were nonexistent, but then the trouble wasn't the effort. Not by a long shot. The trouble was that fact that no one knew where to look. Neither of the 3 missing ducks had left a location, a note, or anything telling where they had gone. It seemed as though they vanished off the face of the planet. Oz had even been using all of BriceCorp's intergalactic resources to attempt to locate them. So far, nothing. Anger and distress were consuming the Blade.  
  
Everyone was worried, but none so much as Truth Orchidbay. Diamond was her husband, her best friend and she felt lost without him. She had tried so hard to find him, even using the powers of her healing and attempting to use the strength of her order of priestesses to locate him. Her work, however, was in vain. So the beautiful healer had spent the past few days in misery with out her beloved husband.  
  
Today was no exception. She and Dagger sat in one of the many illusion rooms located in the Blade Head Quarters. Though the surroundings were lush, beautiful and at peace the two women were not.  
  
"You gonna be alright girl?" Dagger asked looking at Truth. Dagger was concerned for her trainer and wanted to help her, if she was able.  
  
"I...I...have not been with out Diamond for so long, I feel as though I am missing something."  
  
Dagger placed her hand over Truth's and smiled a reassuring smile. "You'll be alright, Truth, so will he." There was sympathy in her eyes.  
  
Truth nodded and tried to smile. She appreciated Dagger being there for her, but she knew Diamond was not alright. There was almost a link between them, and from that link she felt danger and a fear that was unable to be spoken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole sat in the small cell and attempted to clear his head. The battle with the Saurians had been hard and in the end, pointless. The lizards were too many, and too strong for the 3 ducks to face on their own. They had been unprepared.  
  
During the fight Cole had attempted to contact Oz and call for back up but never even got a chance to reach his com-link before he was up to his eyeballs in angry lizards. He had seen Crash and Diamond across the yard of the outpost. They had been having the same problems that he was. The yard had continued to fill up with Saurians. For everyone that he shoved his blade through, two more seemed to come out of no where. After that he could not remember much.  
  
He glanced around the small holding cell disgustedly. He had not only been captured by lizards, but now he was being held in a dirty, smelly holding cell. The room was dark and the walls were made out of thick, gray stone. The place was obviously old.  
  
The cell held no bed or bathroom facilities, just walls and bars. The drake shuddered, he hated being locked up. But at least in prison he could see some signs of life through the bars. Through these bars Cole could see nothing but a large stone wall the led in 2 directions. He had no clue as to what level he was on, but by the small droplets of water forming on the walls he guessed he was pretty low.  
  
Cole stretched and folded his hands behind his head. "How deep are we, rookie?"  
  
Crash stopped studying his surroundings and looked at Cole. "Hard to tell," he said running his hands over the wall, "I would guess at maybe, 4 or 5 stories below ground."  
  
Cole had not expected the place to be that deep. The place seemed so much smaller on the surface. Then again he had not expected the million Suarians who had attacked him either..  
  
"That's not what worries me," Crash paced back and forth waiting until he had Cole's full attention before he continued. "Based on what I know about Saurian design, most outposts like this one only go down about 1 or 2 stories."  
  
"Why is this one so deep?" Cole was not sure what Crash was getting at, but it was starting to make him a little edgy.  
  
Crash continued in a matter of fact tone, "That's just what I was thinking about. Judging by what I've read, places of Saurian make, that go down this deep are not out posts, but rather military bases."  
  
Cole's eyes snapped open and he flew to his feet "do you mean to tell me, that we are being held in a military base?!" His voice echoed of the stone wall making the prison seem even more eerie.  
  
Crash looked up to the small cracks in the ceiling, "looks like it."  
  
"Did I hear you right, kid?" Diamond asked from his place on the floor. He had been passed out, but had awakened in time to hear the last bits of Crash and Cole's conversation.  
  
Crash only nodded and continued to study the room.  
  
Diamond stood up and stretched his aching, bruised muscles. "Well this is a new mess we've gotten into, isn't it?"  
  
No one answered him, for it was then that all 3 drakes heard a clanking sound coming towards them. It was the sound of Saurian armor, all three of them knew it well.  
  
"Looks like this is about to get a whole lot more interesting." Crash narrowed his eyes at the bars and waited for the lizard to appear.  
  
To their shock a tall female Saurain stepped out from the shadows of the hallway and stood in front of the dark cell. Every inch of her slender frame was muscled and strong. Unlike most of her race, her color was not red, but a deep blue, and her hair which she wore in a long braid down her back was teal.  
  
The female's eyes flashed fire as she glared menacingly at the beaten prisoners. Though she didn't speak at first, her eyes said volumes. Just her look said that she would kill them without blinking an eyelash. She looked the essence of evil, curling her lips into a deep snarl.  
  
When at last the Saurian spoke her voice was lethal, and deadly. "I am Vasara," she began, "daughter of high lord Dragonas and heir to the throne of Falnamar." She folded her arms across her chest and continued. "You, are going to pay for this insolence, ducks. My father will see to that!" 


End file.
